the want
by phoebehhh
Summary: I think I love you, he tells me. {a smuttish drabble insert thing}


_It's 2am, and _

_the night is dark and _

_the silence is as _

_deep as the thoughts we _

_breathe. _

_While I am the messy hair _

_and the tear streaked face, _

_he is the kiss on my bare shoulder _

_and the whispered _

it will be alright.

_I think I love you, he tells me. _

_You don't know me, I tell him. You shouldn't._

_But I want to, he says. I want to love you._

_And he kisses me, _

_his lips oh so very _

_tender _

_against mine; _

_like a question, like a promise._

_And I _

_love _

_his _

_promises._

_May I? He asks, like _

_a gentleman asking for one last dance and_

_his fingertips are playing against my spine,_

_gently,_

_like I am fragile;_

_like I am_

_a masterpiece._

_You may, I reply. _

_Because if I said anything but,_

_It wouldn't_

_feel_

_right._

_He replies by_

_pressing his lips _

_to mine_

_again,_

_this time_

_rougher_

_harder_

_hungrier;_

_and I know that he is_

_trying,_

_trying so hard_

_to be gentle,_

_to take it slow._

_He breathes my name_

_between kisses,_

_and it is the most_

_beautiful thing _

_I have _

_ever _

_heard._

_You are so beautiful, he says,_

_like he can read_

_my thoughts._

_and I tell him_

_to go take a long, hard look_

_in the mirror._

_His kisses trail_

_down my neck and_

_across my collarbone,_

_soft and_

_warm and _

_leaving us_

_out of breath._

_I want to see you, he whispers against my neck. I want to see all of you._

_We can't, I say. What about Hiro and Aunt Cass?_

_I'll tell them I spent the night at Wasabi's, he says, and when his teeth graze skin, I gasp. Tell them I had something I needed his help with._

_You never need Wasabi's help, I tease._

_I know, he says, lifting his head, hovering his lips over mine. But they don't have to know that._

_I taste his tongue on mine,_

_and I run my fingers through his hair;_

_aching_

_wanting_

_needing._

_His hands are slipping under my sweater now, _

_burning and _

_branding _

_his touch into my skin;_

_and I am pulling at the hem of his _

_goddamned t-shirt because _

_all I need is _

_to feel his skin _

_against my own._

_Take it off, I say into his ear, voice rough._

_Gladly, he replies._

_He breaks away from me, _

_and I_

_fumble_

_as I pull his shirt off and_

_oh my god,_

_he is _

_so _

_very_

_beautiful._

_And with my hands I_

_trail across every inch,_

_like his skin is the map that_

_shows me the way_

_home._

_He is blushing now,_

_cheeks red_

_like strawberries,_

_and he tells me, it's your turn now._

_I don't argue;_

_and once I am _

_exposed_

_and trembling_

_with want_

_for him;_

_he looks at me _

_like I am a _

_lost word_

_that's been waiting to be spoken,_

_like I am the dream that_

_he has been _

_recklessly_

_chasing;_

_and his eyes_

_set me _

_ablaze._

_Stop staring, I tell him._

_Don't count on it, he says. _

_And this time, _

_I am the treasure map,_

_I am the_

_constellation of kisses_

_and the wildfire inside_

_his chest. _

_And _

_everything_

_he_

_does_

_amazes me,_

_rids me of air,_

_and makes me crave_

_him,_

_and only him._

_I still want more, I tell him, breathing hard._

_I know, he whispers. I'll try._

_And it's only with my back _

_settling on the bed _

_and his body _

_braced over mine _

_that I realize_

_that this moment is_

_real,_

_as real and_

_alive _

_as the heartbeat I feel _

_pounding against my palm_

_and the inside of my chest._

_What do you want? He asks me, out of breath._

_I pull his face to mine. You, I say._

_And he gives it to me, _

_gives it his all when _

_he leaves those possessive, _

_little marks _

_across my skin, _

_and his hands are everywhere and his mouth feels like heaven and _

_dear God, please just let him fuck me already-_

_and when every layer that separates us has _

_disappeared like_

_a magician's finale, _

_when shivers dance _

_across our skin as our_

_flesh_

_goes unadorned,_

_he does_

_exactly_

_that,_

_the two of us_

_entwined in_

_a sinful embrace_

_as his hands _

_bruise_

_my waist_

_and_

_my thighs _

_wrap around _

_his._

_I would tell him_

_not to stop,_

_but he is painting my mind_

_white_

_with divine bliss,_

_and my mouth is too_

_ busy _

_painting the _

_crook of his neck_

_into a vibrant canvas _

_of violet._

_I love you, he tells me, saying it _

_again and again with_

_every move of his hips_

_like a prayer,_

_like a last_

_lifeline;_

_and his name spills from my mouth _

_more than once, _

_his back raw and _

_red like_

_a testament,_

_a tribute to_

_this cardinal hunger_

_that's eating away at us,_

_burning us _

_alive._

_And when I'm so close to _

_screaming his name and _

_his lungs are heaving with_

_heavy,_

_ragged breaths and_

_all I can think is _

_faster, faster, _oh God, yes-

_the both of us_

_come_

_undone,_

_shudders and tremors _

_shaking us,_

_releasing us,_

_renewing us._

_Heavy breaths fill_

_the quiet room we're in,_

_and I am speechless,_

_because what we have just done_

_there are no words-_

_not even one,_

_to describe._

_Can I stay the night? He asks, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear and pulling me close._

_Yes, I answer. Yes please._

_And when the sheets are wrapped tightly around _

_our bare frames _

_and I am _

_safe in his arms, his heart _

_beat beat beating against my own-_

_I shut my eyes, _

_wanting nothing but_

_to see his face_

_and only his_

_for as long as_

_until the_

_darkness_

_comes._


End file.
